


Girl

by LittleMissGG



Series: The Prankster Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissGG/pseuds/LittleMissGG
Summary: The Marauders have a plan, a cunning plan, and Remus doesn’t like it one bit.(Originally posted May 2005)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Prankster Chronicles was one of the first major pieces of fic I ever wrote, way over a decade ago now. I was very proud of it at the time, and I'm eager to bring all of my work to one place so I don't risk loosing it. 
> 
> Re-reading the works now I would definitely make some changes. I'm not a huge fan of some of the language, concepts and also just how my head-canon of Remus and Sirius has evolved. That having been said, I have chosen not to alter the work as it stands as this is a record of (hopefully) how my writing has evolved.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this bit of smut and silliness, and my teenage self thanks you for your time and attention. My adult self asks for your compassion and forgiveness for mistakes and plot-holes, themes that are perhaps not addressed, explored or handled with as much care as I would treat them with today.
> 
> x x x x

“I'm not superman! I can't put on a pair of glasses and become instantly unrecognisable!”

“We know that.”

“Who's superman?”

“Look, you're just a little slighter than the rest of us ...”

“Y'know, you don't play Quidditch...”

“Neither does Pete!”

“Yes sweetie but we agreed that the perfect woman would have to be roughly the same height as our intended victim and since Wormtail is knee-high to a house elf he's discounted.”

“Hey!”

“I don't look like a fucking girl! I have stubble, I have no breasts... I have a PENIS!”

“Yes, you do, and very pretty it is too.”

“Sirius!”

“Look Rem, just a couple of charms...”

“Oh no! No way! I've seen you're charms homework Potter, you'll kill me. You'll, you'll leave me permanently, hideously disfigured!”

“Moony, calm down love. Look, if you really really don't want to do it I suppose we could just find another way...”

“Honestly?”

“Fuck no! Get him, quick!”

*******

“I cannot believe you are doing this to me!”

“Shut up and swing your hips more.”

“I'm gonna kill you.”

“Not before I shag you.”

Remus tried desperately to remember how Lily had explained walking in heels. He tugged self-consciously at the edge of his skirt convinced that it was too short and the world could see his underwear. Oh Gods, the underwear. Red and lacy and in no way... supportive. He had drawn the line at breasts and insisted that they simply stuff socks into the bra and had flat out refused to let them do anything to what he had in his boxer shorts. In fact after a few choice words, boyfriend to boyfriend, Sirius decided he didn't want to risk damaging that particular aspect of Remus's anatomy either.

What they had managed to produce in four hours - with no prior experience of make-up and a depressing lack of charms skills - was impressive. After a terrifying close shave with a cut-throat razor and James Potter (“Steadiest hand in the west, honest.”) they had inexpertly managed to apply mascara to Remus's already elegantly long eyelashes. Sirius had enjoyed smearing a lurid scarlet lipstick over Remus's lips (and had been forced to reapply three times because he kept kissing it off), they had charmed away his stubble and scars leaving velvet soft, smooth skin, and lengthened his hair so that it skimmed his shoulders. There had been a mission for three weeks prior to the Hogsmead visit which finally ended in a pair of heels, so high they induced vertigo, being stolen from the Slytherin girls’ dorm room. They were knee-high and leather and laced right up the back and made Sirius's mouth water. He had snatched a black and red tartan skirt to go with them. He never fully appreciated the invention of the miniskirt until Remus awkwardly pulled one on (over his boxers at first) and posed in front of the mirror with the boots.

They had failed to think far enough ahead and found that Remus had no top to finish the outfit. With a pained sigh he grabbed up his shirt from the floor, muttered a frustrated charm under his breath, and pulled on the shirt that had now shrunk. Peter gasped, James stared and Sirius jumped up and smothered Remus's lips with his own, removing the red lipstick for the fourth time that day. The shirt was tight. Very tight. There were barely four buttons done up, Remus's red lacy bra was obvious beneath the thin cotton. The shirt flared out at the bottom revealing a glimpse of pale skin that was pulled taught over hips.

Sirius pushed Remus into the Hogshead first, and took the opportunity to give Remus's skirt clad arse an appreciative glance.

“Remind me why this is a good idea?”

“Because.”

“That's not a reason, that's a conjunction.”

Sirius smiled broadly and gave Remus's hand a quick squeeze.

“This is a genius plan because a) it was concocted by the two greatest scheming minds at Hogwarts, b) every Slytherin in the world is a complete twat, that's a scientific fact and c) you look fucking hot in that get up and as soon as this is finished I'm going to illustrate just what the image of you in that skirt does to me.” Another winning smile and Sirius was gently pushing Remus towards the bar and giving him a quick thumbs up before ducking out of the pub.

Remus awkwardly propped himself on a stool at the bar, anxiously pulling the skirt down and blushing when he felt the rough, worn velveteen seat rubbing against his bare arse. He gave a long suffering sigh and blinked through his ridiculously painted eyelashes. It took a few moments for him to realise he was being watched, looking up he saw the barman giving him a funny look. He smiled weakly and asked, in his most convincing and not charmed high-pitched girlie voice for a butterbeer. The barman thankfully said nothing just plonked the bottle down messily and went back to his sombre and silent smearing of filth over a beer glass.

It only took five minutes for their intended victim to sidle over. Lance Morgan. Seventh year Slytherin, captain of the Quidditch team, all round evil mastermind, heartthrob and owner of the password to the secret corridor on the fifth floor. How they came to know that there was a secret corridor without knowing the password is another story altogether, and how they came to know that it was Lance Morgan, son of Xander Morgan, son of Nightshade Black that had come to inherit the password had a little to do with Sirius's front room and a lot to do with a book Remus smuggled out of the restricted section.

“Alright darlin'?” He slipped himself up against the bar and smiled down at Remus. Remus rolled his eyes a little and noticed with some horror that Lance had actually addressed the four pairs of socks stuffed into his bra instead of his face. He gave a slightly forced smile. “What's a nice girl like you doing in a rough place like this?”

Remus blinked slowly, he didn't believe anyone actually used that kind of appalling chat up line in real life. He ran the tip of his finger round the rim of his beer bottle and crossed his legs, trying not to wince as the skirt revealed yet more of his thigh. “Do I look like a nice girl?”

Lance gave a truly lecherous smirk and laid his cool hand against the exposed stretch of skin on Remus's thigh. “You look real nice baby.”

Remus rolled his eyes and lifted the beer bottle to his lips. He could feel Lance’s eyes on him, he carefully licked the rim before taking a sip and indulged a little - licked his lips slowly and carefully. Lance’s hand slipped a little higher. Remus tried to remember everything Lily had told him about keeping a boy eager; complete disinterest, cutting remarks and don’t ever give him anything until he’s begging for it. Remus was shocked to see how well the rules were working, he kept his eyes on the beer bottle, replied to most of Lance’s advances with dry, sarcastic responses and just as Lance’s hand got dangerously close to the edge of his skirt he pushed it away. Lance grinned.

“I recognise you. What year are you in?”

Remus gave him a withering look. “I’m a sixth year. You obviously haven’t been paying very much attention to me.”

“Oh yeah. Ravenclaw right? I knew I recognised you.”

“That’s the one.” Remus sighed with another roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, smart and sexy. Great combination.” He lunged forward about to kiss Remus’s neck. Remus coughed a slipped across the barstool, out of reach.

“Now, now. Wouldn’t want to damage my reputation. A good Ravenclaw like myself can’t be caught with a naughty boy like you.” Lance actually groaned.

“You... you wanna find somewhere a bit quieter?” He nodded his head towards the door.

“Somewhere... private.” Remus fluttered his eyelashes (and worried about how natural that felt) and finally laid a hand on Lance’s forearm. 

“Oh I know somewhere real private. Guaranteed no interruptions.” Lance led them from the pub and slipped his arm round Remus’s waist. Remus kept his hands by his side, occasionally pulling at the edges of his skirt and desperately trying to keep his balance in the ridiculous boots. Women who dare wear these things AND dance AND drink deserve some kind of medal of honour. Service to fashion of the first degree.

Out the corner of his eye Remus caught sight of a fluttering cloak, he blinked and it was gone. He knew that Sirius was following under the invisibility cloak and somehow that made him bolder, safer, reminded him that this was all an act, all for the greater good. All for one and one for all. Remus leant into Lance, slipping his hand round his waist as they made a slow ascent to the school. Lance wasted no time and slipped his hand beneath the shirt and began stroking his fingers along the exposed strip of Remus’s lower back. Quiet suddenly they both heard a disembodied growl, Lance looked round, his hand still placed at the small of Remus’s back, when there seemed to be no immediate danger he grinned down at Remus.

“Don’t worry honey, I’ll look after you.”

“I’m sure.” Lance smiled and lowered his hand further, gently cupping Remus’s arse. Remus bit back a grin as he thought he heard a second, lower, deeper growl from somewhere near his side.

The walk up to the school was a long one, Remus had to ward off several of Lance’s advances and hope that Sirius didn’t lose his rather infamous temper and ruin the whole plan. They walked passed Peter and for a heart-stopping moment Remus thought Pete might react but he played his part well, simply slipped passed without making eye contact. They finally made it to the fifth floor and Lance lead him down corridor after corridor until they stood opposite a rather violent picture involving a few witches getting burnt at the stake. Either side of the picture stood two suits of mismatched armour one tall and rather scruffy and the other short and shiny, the well polished metal glinting in the candlelight.

“This private enough for you?” Lance smiled, pulling Remus closer, his fingers running along the edge of the skirt, brushing lightly against his thighs. Remus shivered and then squeaked in a worryingly girlie fashion. Lance had moved his hand up to Remus’s waist and was leaning down to kiss him but there was a second hand on Remus’s thigh, a warmer hand, a familiarly calloused hand, brushing against his skin and then slipping higher running along the edge of his knickers. Remus gasped.

“It’s... it’s not quite what I had in mind.” Remus looked up at the painting and tried to look bored. It was hard when Sirius, invisible and jealous, was running the very tip of two fingers over and over the skin exposed beneath Remus’s skirt.

“Oh well, I’ve not shown you the really cool bit yet.” Lance gave a cocky grin and stepped forward. 

As he raised his wand and opened his mouth several things happened all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly Remus pointed his wand at the back of Lance’s head and muttered _Amplus_ before gasping and seeming to collapse against an invisible wall. Secondly Lance spoke the password and instead of a subtle whisper his voice echoed down the corridor. Thirdly the two suits of armour took a simultaneous step forward and suddenly became James and Peter. And finally the portrait of the poor witches being put to death ripped clean in half and revealed a large, cavernous tunnel. Lance stood staring horrified at the two now-human suits of armour.

“You get that Wormtail?”

“Certainly Prongs. Ma paisir. Oi, Moony, what’s that mean?”

But Moony was in no state to respond.

As one all three boys turned round. Remus was standing by the opposite wall, breathless and flushed and biting his bottom lip desperately. One hand was pushing the front of his skirt down while the other pressed against the walll as if he were trying to hold himself up, his shirt was pulled up at an awkward angle and his eyes were squeezed shut in what looked like desperate concentration. The invisibility cloak slipped away from Sirius and he was revealed - one hand slipped beneath Remus’s shirt, the other trying to slip under the skirt as he sucked hungrily at Remus’s neck.

“Oh c’_mon_ Pads!”

“Black?!”

“_Obliviate._ Quick, Pete, get him the fuck out of here. Oh fuck that, wait, I’m coming with you.”

They hurried away, dragging the newly Obliviated Lance Morgan with them. When they reached a safe distance they slowed down to a casual pace. 

“Right Lance, mate. You went to Hogsmede, had a great time, got off with this really hot chick...”

“Really fit...”

“Yeah. But you didn’t catch her name. You’ll brag about it for a few weeks and then forget it ever happened.”

“And you never saw Sirius appear from thin air.”

“Because that’d be impossible. And you tragically forgot the password to the secret passage on the fifth floor due to... due to...” James waved frantically at Peter.

“Due to it not existing.”

“Genius! Yeah, there is no fifth floor corridor. Right, off you go mate. See ya!”

They stood watching as Lance wandered slightly dazed down the corridor until he bumped into a few other Slytherin boys. He seemed to shake off his memory loss and marched off announcing he’d just got lucky in Hogsmede.

“Think we should go and get Moony and Padfoot?” James stared into the middle distance for a moment before shaking his head violently.

“No. Definitely not. A definite negative to that question Wormy.”

“Fair point. Want to go back to Hogsmede?”

“Good plan, as much distance between us and the dorm room as possible methinks.”

“So that’s five out of seven tunnels mapped now...”

They disappeared out of the main gates and idly strolled down to the village, both trying hard to push the image of girl-Remus in the grip of ecstasy from their minds.

_Meanwhile..._

“Where... where’d they go?” Remus fought to open his eyes as Sirius spun them round and shoved Remus up against the wall.

“Dunno.” Sirius grunted before hiking the mini skirt up and running his fingers over Remus’s cock through the flimsy red-lace knickers. Remus groaned and let his head fall back against the wall.

“Do you think... somewhere more... private maybe?” Remus was struggling with the english language as Sirius’s fingers pressed a little harder and his tongue flickered along the length of Remus’s bared throat.

“Right here. Now.” Sirius ground his hips forward with an animal growl, bringing his hard-on into direct and clumsy contact with Remus’s. Remus squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep breaths, desperately trying to form sentences in his head while Sirius’s tongue was replaced by his lips and then his teeth and...

“Dorm. Now.” Remus yanked the mini skirt down, pushed Sirius away and stooped to pick up the invisibility cloak. He grabbed Sirius’s wand and waved it at the portrait and it magically reformed before their eyes. Remus shoved Sirius’s wand back into the back pocket of his jeans and grabbed Sirius’s hand. He led them to the tower on shaky legs.

Thankfully the tower was deserted, all the inhabitants were still enjoying the lazy spring sunshine in Hogsmede or otherwise they were lounging about on the school grounds. No one saw Sirius Black, the great seducer, being led by the hand up to the boys dorm rooms by a striking, rather flustered looking girl in knee high boots and a shirt that was two sizes too small.

“Right. Where were we?” Remus grinned, catching his tongue between his teeth. Sirius growled low in his throat and dived across the room and tackled Remus onto the bed, attacking his neck and mouth with hungry, biting kisses. Remus moaned under the attention and began pulling at the laces of the boots. Sirius wrapped his hand round Remus’s.

“Leave the boots. And the skirt.” He whispered breathlessly into Remus’s ear. “But these...” He slipped his hands under the skirt and grabbed the edges of the knickers, he slipped them down, over Remus’s cock, down his thighs and carefully over the boots. Remus groaned at the sight of the red lace being manoeuvred over the black leather of the boots and grabbed Sirius face, biting his bottom lip before kissing him hard. Sirius chuckled into the kiss and pulled away too soon for Remus’s liking. He ran his fingers up the exposed length of Remus’s leg, from knee to thigh before brushing against the stretch of stomach exposed by the shirt. With a wicked grin Sirius grabbed the tight, white cotton and yanked it apart. Buttons went flying across the room, skittering across the stone floor and disappearing under the surrounding beds. Remus gasped and fumbled with the clasp on the bra, after a minute of unsuccessful fumbling he whined.

“God, Sirius will you help me out?” Sirius exercised his most infamous skill and unhooked the bra with one hand, laughing as it fell from Remus’s body and several pairs of socks rolled away across the bed. As Remus lay back Sirius took a moment to burn the image into his memory. Totally flushed, topless, his erection tenting the material of the miniskirt that was draped over his creamy pale thighs and the black leather boots still laced right up to his knees. The make-up was mostly ruined by now, the mascara smudged across Remus’s eyes and made him look like he’d been crying, the red lipstick still stained his lips crimson but was smudged as well and made him look totally debauched. But something wasn’t right.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius grabbed his wand from the back pocket of his jeans and placed it against Remus’s scalp, murmured a few words and watched as Remus’s slightly curled hair shortened, sticking at awkward angles from his head. Then Sirius trailed the tip of his wand over Remus’s trembling stomach for a few second before whispering a spell and discarding it. Slowly a criss-cross pattern of faint silver lines and deeper red scars appeared across Remus’s skin. Reaching out from where Sirius’s wand had been, stretching out across Remus’s stomach, down his legs, over his arms, up his neck and across his face as the glamour they’d cast fell away. Sirius smiled.

“That’s much better. That’s my Moony.”

Remus blushed and looked away, chewing on his bottom lip. Sirius ran his fingers along a few of the well known scars and then tangled in Remus’s hair, pulling his face round so that they were eye to eye.

“_Now_ you look fucking hot.” Remus grinned at that and let Sirius invade his mouth, teeth clashing and nipping at lips. Sirius fumbled with his own buttons and slipped his shirt away from his body before ripping hurriedly at his fly and wriggling out of his jeans. Remus sighed happily and couldn’t help laughing when Sirius pulled away from the kiss to pull off his his socks.

“And what’s so funny Mr Moony?” Sirius asked as he shimmied out of his boxer shorts and crawled up Remus’s body.

“Nothing Mr Padfoot. Just... Mr super-lover struggling with his socks.” Remus burst into another fit of giggles and only stopped when Sirius bit down on his shoulder and sucked hard.

Remus groaned and pulled Sirius away, noting the deep red mark that was sure to bruise. Sirius pressed his lips to Remus’s forehead, laid a few careful kisses against his eyelids, down the length of his nose, licked along the line of three scars on his cheek and finally pressed their mouths together, finding both of Remus’s hands in his own and entwining their fingers.

He thrust his hips lazily between Remus’s skirt-clad legs and hissed at the feel of the rough cotton against his cock. He held Remus’s hands above his head for a few minutes, using the time to carefully lick and kiss every exposed inch of skin he could reach, focussing on every place he found that made Remus gasp. He focussed his attention on Remus’s left nipple, biting down and leaving another love bite before moving higher and sucking on the pale skin of Remus’s throat. He didn’t stop until Remus was whining and bucking his hips in frustration. Sirius looked down at his work - a shining, spit wet mark that was already bruising around the edges.

“My Moony.” He growled as he released Remus’s hands and grabbed at his thighs, running his palms along the trembling flesh before grabbing leather clad ankles and pulling them over his shoulders. Remus made an undignified squeak and looked up at Sirius.

“The boots.” He managed between kisses. “As soon as you put those boots on. I just couldn’t stop thinking about your legs over my shoulders while I fuck you into next week.”

“Oh.” Remus breathed as Sirius leant forward and laid a trail of wet kisses along his collar bone. He descended until his reached the waistband of the skirt and instead of trying to remove it, he simply lifted the folds of rough cotton and dipped his head beneath them. Remus gasped and grabbed the edge of the skirt, watching Sirius’s head disappear beneath it. Sirius licked a long line up one side of Remus’s cock and then blew cool air over the length. 

“Sirius!” Remus carelessly dug his heels into Sirius’s sides, forgetting momentarily that his feet were dangerous weapons in those boots. Sirius swore and peered up at Remus over the edge of the skirt.

“That was naughty.” He smirked and rubbed his palms down Remus’s thighs before slapping his arse playfully but hard enough to sting. Remus stared, open mouthed, his breath coming in harsh pants. “Oh. You like that do you Moony?” Remus blushed furiously and turned his face into the cool pillow beneath his head. Sirius lowered his head and placed a few butterfly kisses over Remus’s cock before swallowing him down to the root and digging his nails into Remus’s arse hard.

“F-fuck!” Remus tangled his free hand into Sirius’s hair and held on tightly as Sirius began bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling furiously against the heated flesh. Remus was crying out with every quick descent of Sirius’s mouth, arching up off the bed and trying desperately hard not to kick Sirius in the sides with his boots. Sirius suddenly pulled his mouth away with a wet pop and looked up at Remus, panting and whining before him.

“Whuh?!” Remus looked just like someone had kicked his puppy.

“I can’t... you just look too good. I just...”

Sirius kneeled up, Remus’s boot-clad legs still thrown over his shoulders, and he began to fist his cock slowly, drawing out each slow slide of his hand, his eyes roaming over Remus hungrily. 

“Siri don’t tease!”

“Me?” Sirius pressed their lips together only briefly and pulled away, Remus arching up after him. “You’re the one walking around like a... a little tart.” His took a deep shuddery breath and licked his lips, squeezing his fist a little tighter with each upstroke of his hand. Remus growled and made to move his legs from there awkward perch on Sirius’s shoulders but Sirius stopped him, he lurched forward and placed a sloppy offside kiss against Remus’s mouth as he grabbed the hand lotion (which, incidentally, hadn’t actually contained hand lotion in at least three years) from the bedside table. Leaning up he poured far too much of the slippery clear lube into his palms and rubbed them together making obscene wet noises. He slid his slippery hands round his achingly hard cock before running them along Remus’s thighs, cupping his arse and teasing the tip of both index fingers against his hole.

Remus pushed his head deep into the pillows, bottom lip caught between his teeth, one hand gripping the edge of the mattress while the other clung to the edge of the skirt. Sirius grinned and slipped one finger inside Remus’s body, fast and deep and merciless.

All the air seem to get pushed out of Remus’s lungs in one breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and wriggled against Sirius’s finger. But Sirius wasn’t giving in that easily, he purposely avoided rubbing his finger against Remus’s prostate and instead slipped a second finger into Remus’s body and scissored them a few times. Remus whined and bucked his hips impatiently.

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now?” Sirius leant forwards until Remus’s knees were pushed against his chest. “This skirt all mussed up. And the boots! Merlin. Your legs look amazing...” He nipped at the inside of Remus’s thigh and thrust his hips forward, brushing the tip of his cock against Remus’s hole. “Just looking at you makes me so hard. All day! All day I’ve been watching you, you know that? Could you feel my eyes on you, stripping you in my head? I’ve wanted to fuck your gorgeous, sexy little arse all day.”

When Remus gasped Sirius slipped his tongue into his mouth and slid his fingers free before gripping his cock firmly in his hand and pressing into Remus’s body slowly.

Remus’s head pressed back into the pillows once more as he let out a long deep moan, practically ripping the sheets from the bed where he was hanging on for dear life. He dragged in desperate breaths but there didn’t seem to be enough oxygen, his lungs were too small to sustain him. Sirius was taking his time, enjoying every new expression, watching Remus’s body arch and twist and the indecent moans escaping from between his lips which were still tainted deep red. Remus gasped and forced his eyes open, grabbing Sirius’s hair in his free hand he pulled the boy closer and whispered into his open mouth.

“Faster.” Sirius blinked slowly, licked Remus’s lips and forced his hips forward, burring himself balls deep inside Remus’s body in one forceful slide.

“Like that?” He whispered, licking Remus’s earlobe before biting down hard as he pulled his hips back and thrust back in in one smooth movement.

Remus cried out, finally releasing his death grip on the skirt and his mattress and grabbed hold of Sirius’s shoulders, slipping his hands down his back and dragging his nails back up. Sirius groaned and thrust back up into Remus’s body so hard that Remus was pushed a few inches up the mattress. Soon they found a rhythm, Sirius’s hips pistoning and Remus arching up and pushing himself down onto each thrust. Their mouths collided and they shared breathy, open-mouthed kisses, that occasionally deteriorated - Sirius biting along Remus’s jaw line while Remus sucked hungrily on the sweat soaked skin of Sirius’s shoulder.

Remus spread his legs wide, boot-clad calves slipping from Sirius’s shoulders and wrapping round his hips. Sirius took advantage of the new position, he placed both hands on the mattress either side of Remus’s head and began leaning into every thrust making Remus cry out and swear loudly. Sirius loved hearing Remus swear, loved the way those dirty words just sounded so filthy in that sweet mouth. Remus’s whole body seemed to be trembling, his fingers gripping at Sirius’s arms, sliding higher, tangling in his hair and pulling him down for more ravenous kisses. 

“Need... Need more...” Remus slipped his hand between their bodies, dipped it underneath the skirt and wrapped his shaking fingers round his long-neglected cock. Sirius gave a delicious half-moan half-sigh and lifted his upper body away to give Remus better access. He looked down and watched Remus’s hand working over his cock beneath the skirt, the material occasionally falling against Remus’s cock and creating wonderful friction.

“That’s it Moony. Fuck yourself. Oh Merlin, oh fuck you look so hot! Oh...” Sirius bit down on his lip hard, slowing his strokes slightly, pushing into Remus’s body and waiting for a second before pulling back. 

“I want you to c-come with me.” Remus stared at Sirius, wrapping his free arm round Sirius’s neck and holding him close, their sweat-slicked chests rubbing together. Sirius reached between them and ran his hand over the hem of the skirt and down the inside of Remus’s thigh before wrapping his hand round Remus’s. He forced Remus’s hand faster, slipping up and down his cock with a tight fist until Remus was bucking wildly, crying out nonsense words and syllables.

“Come for me Moony. Come with me.” Sirius fought valiantly to hold back until he felt Remus’s shuddering beneath him, he looked up and caught sight of Remus’s head thrown back, his eyes closed, mouth slack mid-orgasm before he forced their mouths together and he swallowed Remus’s yells. With a final brutal thrust he buried himself inside Remus’s quaking body and came hard, silver stars exploding behind his eyelids, his own moans muffled by Remus’s mouth.

Both boys lay frozen for several long minutes, their breathing fell in time, their chests brushing together as they both pulled in much-needed lung-fulls of air. It was Sirius who moved first, pulling his hand from the tangle of fingers between Remus’s legs and reaching up to brush away a strand of hair that was sticking to Remus’s forehead. Remus sighed and his eyes finally cracked open, he grinned up at Sirius looking dopey.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“Sirius?”

“Mmm?”

“It was a good plan.”

Sirius laughed and pushed himself up on both hands. He eased himself from Remus’s body and then dropped onto the mattress next to Remus. He groaned when Remus pulled away and started fussing with the laces on the boots.

“Keep them on!”

“I’m not wearing these down to dinner! Anyway, I want to sleep.”

“You should keep them on. You should _always_ keep them on.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Then again I’m not sure I’d ever let you out of this room.”

Remus chuckled as he yanked first one then the other boot off. He wriggled out of the skirt and then laid back with a sigh and turned towards Sirius, trailing his fingertips over Sirius’s stomach in slow, lazy patterns. Sirius grabbed the hand and pulled Remus closer and then reached down and pulled the bed covers up, covering them both. Remus yawned and snuggled up to Sirius’s chest.

“Sirius?”

“Yeah?”

“When do we have to return the boots?”

There was a moment of silence and Remus thought that maybe Sirius had dozed off before Sirius reached down and kissed the top of Remus’s head.

“Never.”


End file.
